Rainbow Faces (The Stone of Cold Fire)
|end = }} A pair of "Rainbow Faces" appear as prominent characters in . They are implied to be of extraterrestrial origin. Character Personality Both rainbow faces believe in mysterious cryptic objects and events They often talk in riddles and ask questions, as stated by one of the Spiketails in the same Far Walker herd they are in. Because of this, he says they are a bit strange and different from the others. Whether extraterrestrial or not, they are kinly creatures, as they helped the Prehistoric Pals on their quest to stop Pterano from claiming the powers of the Stone of Cold Fire. Identity The identity of the two Rainbow Faces remains ambiguous. but many believe they are aliens who had taken on saurian form to interact with the natives. Evidence commonly given for this includes: * When Topps asks if they're "not from around here", the female cryptically replies "You might say that." * The rainbow faces show knowledge of how volcanic eruptions work, and the male seemingly almost reveals the existence of black holes and that the stars are other suns before being stopped by the female. * The rainbow faces are seemingly under orders not to interfere with the natives too much, as the female says that helping Littlefoot and his friends "isn't allowed" and later chastizes the male for giving them food. * The rainbow faces mysteriously disappear in a beam of light at the end of the movie. It is unknown what relation the pair have, with some possibilities being that they are a mated pair, friends, siblings, cousins, mother/son, father/daughter, workmates, or that they have a more distant relationship. History These two Rainbow Faces plant the rumor of the "Stone of Cold Fire's" magical powers, which are proven a fabrication. They appear with the Far Walker herd the morning after Littlefoot claims he sees the stone. Both of them enter talking about how they only see what herd's eyes can see. They question if Littlefoot really did see a Stone of Cold Fire, however Topps interrupts. The female rainbow face approaches Topps and asks him if he has really seen everything to see, and if there are no more mysteries left for him. Topps hesitantly says no, and then the male rainbow face walks up to him and asks Topps as to why they call the Mysterious Beyond "mysterious", then. During the song "Beyond the Mysterious Beyond", they say that there may be more out there than previously thought. They often talk about the mystery of life, however they try not to reveal too much, as seen when the male occasionally almost reveals more than he should but is stopped by the female. Their motive seems to have been the broadening of saurian minds, with whose narrowness they had grown frustrated. At the end of the film, after they talk to Littlefoot, and they disappear when they are suddenly surrounded by a shimmering pillar of light. When the light fades away, they are gone, whereupon Littlefoot looks into the sky and watches a bright light in the sky (similar to a comet) fly upward towards the stars. Trivia *The calls made by the male rainbow face in the scene where the kids are in the cave at the bottom of Threehorn Peak are those of a bull elk bugling. Gallery Category:Rainbow Faces Category:Twofooters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire introductions Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire characters Category:Bothtooth Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Land Before Time characters